Family Unplanned
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Lavender doesn't know where babies come from, so the professors get roped into teaching Sex ed at Hogwarts.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, ****various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2019

Title: Family Unplanned

Note: All diseases and spells regarding the classes are made up. (Clearly)

Warnings: Suggestive themes, pregnancy, underage main characters.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Chestnut: Write about a character dying their hair.

Care of Magical Creatures: Demiguise - write about hiding or running away from something or someone

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 725 [Fandom] 10 Things I Hate About You

Word 338 [Word] Insecure

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition

[School] Ilvermorny - New lessons

[Theme] PSHE (Personal, Social and Health Education) lessons

[Bonus Rule] You must use descriptive opening to set your scene.

[Prompts]

Main: [Setting] the Great Hall

Additional:

[Quote] 'You must do the things you think you cannot do.' —Eleanor Roosevelt

[Dialogue] "If it means that much to you, I won't stop you."

* * *

_The great hall was beautiful at night and always empty. The enchanted night sky would change with the night as you lay watching; protected from the elements, yet as exposed as one can be. The great hall held an aura of romance, which would lead to one being bewitched by the moment. A green and silver blanket was on the floor, and a man was lying there, with a curly-haired brown witch in his arms, as they slept. The remnants of the bottle of champagne and their clothing were scattered haphazardly around the room. _

Blaise had wondered just how he would get his girlfriend, Lavender, to take the next step with him. He wasn't very interested in romantic gestures and gifts. Usually, he just got exactly what he wanted by only asking for it.

It caused him a great deal of annoyance that he needed to go to Draco Malfoy for advice, and Draco was hopeless. Draco insisted he write her a poem confessing his love to her and lots of roses and soft lighting, but no… that wasn't him. All he ended up needing was the night sky, a picnic blanket and a bottle of champagne.

"I adore you," Blaise said as the sunlight flowed in through the window of the great hall.

* * *

"Oh no honey, you didn't," Parvati said when she heard.

"It was Valentine's Day, and he told me he loves me," Lavender sobbed, her eyes were red and bloodshot, and her mascara stained her cheeks.

"He is such a _pig_," Parvati said, disgusted at her friend's boyfriend for cheating on her.

"What's done is done," she cried dramatically.

It was less than two weeks after that night in the room of requirement that Lavender had caught him in flagrante delicto with Pansy Parkinson in the back of the library. This event left her highly insecure.

Lavender had ended the relationship then, and for weeks she stayed in bed and only came out for meals. She insisted that everyone was laughing at her for falling for Blaise Zabini.

He tried to corner her in the hallway one day, but she wasn't even willing to listen to what he had to say.

"Don't come near me again," she insisted that day, and every time she saw Blaise in the hallway, she would try and avoid him, more so after he started telling Parvati that he wanted to win her back.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you ruined everything," Parvati said

After the incident happened, she went to Hermione and asked her how Muggles changed their hair colour. Hermione had told her about Muggle hair dye, and in her dramatic fashion, she smuggled some hair dye into the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Parvati and Hermione both helped her by reading on the box while Lavender grabbed a pair of sharp scissors and drew in a sharp breath.

"You must do the things you think you cannot do," she said before taking the scissors to her lovely brown locks, cutting it, so the floor got covered in hair, she cut her hair at an angle, a lot shorter than it used to be.

She went out to find her friend and Hermione with dark towels and rubber gloves.

"Are you sure, Lav?" Parvati asked her friend, curiously.

"Yes," she replied, sitting down. "What do we do?"

Hermione read the box and guided Pavati while she added the dye to the conditioner and mixed them until the bottle was thoroughly mixed. Then she cut the end of the tube and started to massage it onto Lavender's head, and she was giggling from the cold. The entire room smelled like peroxide.

Once it was time, Lavender rinsed her hair, and then appeared to them, now a platinum blonde.

* * *

She started getting sick about a month after the incident on Valentine's day. She threw up right after breakfast and suspected it might be food poisoning. She decided to change from bacon and eggs and have fruit salad the next day, but still, she got sick.

"Perhaps you need to go to Madam Pomfrey," Parvati told her friend.

"I suppose I need to," she agreed reluctantly.

She walked over to the hospital wing nervously. Parvati insisted that it couldn't be the food, perhaps something was seriously wrong with her?

"Come on dear," Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly, patting the bed for her to sit down. A wave of nausea overcame her, and she lay down on the bed without a word.

Madam Pomfrey fussed about checking for signs of illnesses or diseases. Then she let out a sudden gasp, causing Lavender to sit upright.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" she said dramatically. "I knew Professor Trelawney was right!"

Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but laugh, as much as she tried to keep herself composed. "Dear, you're pregnant."

"I can't be," Lavender stuttered. "I didn't…"

Before she finished denying it, Professor McGonagall got called in.

"Minerva, this girl is pregnant," Pomfrey said, looking at her sternly.

"I didn't ask the gnomes or anything," Lavender muttered to her head of house. "It must be a misunderstanding; I'm sure they will take the baby back."

Confusion washed over McGonagall's face. "Merlin, child, you mean to say that nobody told you where babies come from?"

"My mother said gnomes bring babies: you only need to send a letter via owl," she explained. "I had better go and send them a letter quickly saying it was a mistake."

"Oh, no," Madam Pomfrey said. "I think you're mother told you a fib dear."

"Who have you had intercourse with?" McGonagall asked, and all the ladies in the room went bright red in the face.

"Blaise Zabini," she said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I'll go have Professor Snape call him over," she said.

"Please don't, isn't there a way he doesn't need to be involved?" she begged.

"No, you both should have known what could happen, and, shockingly, this didn't occur to you," McGonagall said.

"I don't understand," Lavender complained, wiping her short blonde hair out of her eyes.

"If you have unprotected intercourse with a man you get pregnant," Professor McGonagall said. Then Lavender fainted, the click of her heels heard into the corridor as she went to fetch her colleague.

* * *

"I _told_ Dumbledore!" Professor Snape was hissing.

"I _know," _Professor McGonagall replied, annoyed. "I agreed with you the last time this happened we needed to insist on a sexual education class," she added.

"Zabini is such an idiot, surprised it only happened now," Snape said. His tone carried unusual distaste he didn't often harbour for one of his own.

McGonagall was surprised at the venom in his tone. As if he expected better from the Slytherin group. She was curious as to the reason for his dislike of this specific student.

They walked the rest of the way, armed with the knowledge that presenting a united front would convince the headmaster.

"Hello, Severus, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said, pausing to open a sherbet lemon before offering them a seat in his office.

"What can I do for you both?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"Sir, we have a situation, another student became pregnant," Severus said after meeting Minerva's eye.

"Oh, goodness," Dumbledore replied.

"We insist on starting a sexual education class," Minerva added.

"Unfortunately, I cannot, we are short on staff," Dumbledore explained. "Unless, why yes, that's a fabulous idea, _you two can teach it," _he added with a grin.

"Professor, that wasn't," Minerva started but he cut her off.

"Now now, don't be modest, I'm sure you will manage to convey the needed information, I have full faith in you both," he said.

* * *

McGonagall had separated the boys and girls, and she was taking the class in the great hall with the girls first.

All the girls were giggling and chatting amongst themselves until she walked into the room.

"Ladies," she announced. "I have the task of educating you all on a significant subject- sexual intercourse," she spoke, yet the crowd of girls erupted in giggles. She rolled her eyes, wondering if she shouldn't have just taken the older ones instead.

"Your female Prefects have brochures with some information you ladies need to know. Since Lavender became pregnant, we need all you ladies to be informed to make the right choices for you and your partner's." The Prefects handed out the pamphlets as the girls filed into the great hall. As per habit, each one sitting down at their respective house tables.

Professor McGonagall seemed to make even learning about sex boring. She was overly serious and clearly uncomfortable throughout the entire session. Some of the girls in the back started yawning into their hands while she spoke. Some of them wondered how Professor Snape was going to be handling the boys class. Lavender just sat there pale-faced, feeling lucky she hadn't contacted Wizard Immune Deficiency Disorder (WID). Yes, a baby would change your life, but at least it wasn't death.

Lavender passed Blaise in the corridor, the boys were on their way to their own lesson in the great hall, it had been a while since he attempted taking to her, and she found herself losing the battle with her self esteem and meeting his brown eyes. The way she felt when their eyes met was as if she wasn't damaged goods, and it was as if something in his eyes was begging her for another chance.

* * *

As it happens, Professor Snape's class was just as bad. Yes, it was educational, but he enjoyed showing the boys disgusting photos of WID, as well as Smurf Disease, which symptoms include blue spots in your private areas. He also discussed precautions on how to prevent pregnancy, spreading diseases as well as "enhancing the experience". Blaise read half-heartedly:

Spells for Sexual Intercourse:

Lubrication- _ducatus_

Prevention of STDs- _morbus_

Pregnancy prevention- _anti-gravidam_

While Blaise was examining his pamphlet, he thought about what he did to Lavender. He regretted his time with Pansy in the library, and he never expected it, but he had fallen in love with Lavender, and now that they were having a child he wanted to be part of her life, he didn't want his child to grow up without a father, or with multiple father's, like he did. He tried to step up and do right by Lavender. But she didn't want anything to do with him.

He wasn't planning on giving up just yet. He still had more ideas on winning Lavender back.

* * *

"I want you to give me another chance," Blaise said.

"You tried your best and failed miserably. The lesson is, never try," Lavender replied with a reluctance to believe that he could change.

"No, I haven't tried my best, not yet, and I won't give up, I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me again," he said, taking her hand although she tried to pull away.

"I am planning on having this baby, you know," Lavender said with a serious expression.

"If it means that much to you, I won't stop you," Blaise replied. He wasn't expecting her to give up the child, he would never have asked it of her, but ultimately it was her choice to keep the baby or give it up for adoption. "What we do going forward defines who we are," he said, the seriousness that he regarded her with was refreshing to what they had at the beginning of their relationship, and she had hope that perhaps he could change after all, because her resolve was crumbling, and no matter what anyone else thought she still loved him.

"The blonde looks good on you," Blaise smiled at her, wiping a stray hair from her eyes, her eyes started to tear up, she knew if she caved, this is it. Was she willing to take another chance on him? It was about more than _them _now, and her free hand settled on her growing stomach.

"One more chance," she said.

"That's all I need," Blaise said, smiling at her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I don't plan on letting either of you down, ever again."


End file.
